Love at First Fight
by Kittygirl225
Summary: AU co-written by FIREmizuchi. Basically, Sam and Dean work at a club called Leviathan where Dick Roman is the boss, before fired because of a bar fight against the Demons to protect two customers: Cas and Gabe. WARNING: Abusive parent
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Kittygirl here. This is a new AU FIREmizuchi and I have been writing together, hope you like it! By the way, check out her account, she's an awesome author :). Leave reviews please! Enjoy.**

Sam was working his usual night shift with his brother Dean. They worked at a club named Leviathan. It was usually busy on the weekends, and tonight, it was packed. The full staff was here and still we didn't get to take a break. Dean was already tired from all the girls hitting on him and it did not help that the club manager was a dick. Literally, his name was Dick Roman. Plus the motorcycle gang 'Demons' was lead by a man named Azazel and they always caused trouble. Sam saw that a man needed a drink and went up to him. "What can I get you?" the man looked up. Sam nearly gasped at the site. His eyes were a golden brown color and his hair the same color yet it looked silky-smooth. He was gorgeous.

Gabriel saw the giant in front of him and damn was he hot. Eyes chocolate brown and hair a little lighter. "How about your number?"

Sam blushed a bright red, not that the other man could see because of the dim lights at club Leviathan. "Uh… How about a drink?" Sam asked nervously.

"Trying to get me drunk, eh?" The golden-eyed boy winked at Sam, who looked away. Of course, right then, Azazel and the rest of his gang decided to come up to the counter. The golden-eyed boy groaned at the sight of the woman next to him.

"Hey Gabriel. Where's that idiot brother of yours?" Azazel asks, glaring at the short man.

Gabriel he'd called him. Sam made a mental note of that.

"What's it to you dip-shit?" Gabriel looked furious at Azazel for calling his brother an idiot. They continued their glaring contest until a man taller than Gabriel came to this side of the club."Hey Sam, you need help over here?" he said as he gave Azazel and his gang his death glare that he perfected long ago."Thanks Dean but no, not now at least. But I might need reinforcements later, I should be able to take them by myself." the man named Sam said as he cracked his neck then knuckles.

"You think you can take me boy!" Azazel looked like he could kill someone now. That was never a good sign.

"I don't think, I know!" Sam said with venom laced in his voice and a scowl on his face. "Are these ass-holes giving you trouble, sir?"Sam asked kindly with a genuine smile on his face as he turned to Gabriel, which made him blush slightly. "Yes they're giving me and my brother trouble!" As if on cue, Cas came walking out of the men's restroom, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Azazel's right-hand woman.

" _Meg?!"_ Cas gasps.

" **CASTIEL!"** The woman-Meg-yells, before catapulting herself across the room to land on Cas. The man Sam had called Dean rushed over and tried to pull Meg off Cas, to no avail.

Soon, it was an all-out brawl between The Demons, Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Cas. Sam and Gabriel were in the front taking the brunt of the attack so their brothers could deal with the Demons in the back.

" **GET THE HELL OFF ME, BITCH!"** Dean yells as a black-haired woman tackles him to the ground, kneeing him in the groin. Dean yelped. The black haired man saw this and pushed Meg of himself to help the man that tried to rescue him.

Gabriel could see that the black haired man pushed Meg off himself to help the strange man that came to his rescue.

As Dean opened his eyes he saw piercing blue eyes, it took his breath away. They were beautiful. It was like the man called Castiel was looking into his soul. Then Dean heard his brother cry in pain. Drawing Dean back to reality he looked up and glanced around the club, Sam was blocking punches from getting to Castiel's brother, Gabriel. Why?

Sam was pissed off now. He slightly fell into a trance-like state. He kept punching the Demons, pushing them back a little.

When Gabriel looked to see if Sam was okay, what he saw was amazing. Sam was fighting off four of them with his bare hands.

Sam saw that a Demon was going to hit Gabriel and his instincts took over.

Gabe was a little too late to realize the Demon was about to hit him. Then suddenly the Demon was on the floor howling in pain as he clutched his stomach. Sam moved too fast for even Gabe to see when he hit the Demon square in the stomach. He was protecting him but Sam kept getting punched so Gabe wouldn't. He felt redness coming to his face as he imagined Sam saving his damsel in distress. "You okay?" Sam asked him, eyeing him top to bottom. "Y-yeah I'm fine. But what about you? Why did you save me?" Gabriel asked concern leaching from his voice. Sam just stared at him for a second and then smiled. He was about to say something. "Because-" Sam's eyes filled with fear from looking at someone behind Gabriel." **GABRIEL**!" Gabriel turned around.

Suddenly, another Demon came behind Gabe with a folded chair, and rose it to him him.

" **SAM**!" Gabriel yelled, he didn't know why he was helpless in that moment. He didn't know why he yelled for Sam, a man he had never met before. But it seemed so right and somehow he knew that Sam would save him. He just didn't know why though.

Dean looked up to see Sam falling to the floor, unconscious. " **SAMMY**!" Dean screeched, turning to the one with the chair. Dean slowly and calmly started walking over to him, fire in his eyes. The Demon ran, a good choice on his part. Dean turned to the rest of them, who scattered.

Castiel stood, watching, as his savior slowly walked towards the one who knocked out his brother. The guy ran from Cas' savior, and he turned to the rest of the Demons, who also ran. 'Woah,' Cas thought, 'He's amazing!'

At this one moment Dick frigging Roman decides to finally walk in to see what the noise was about. " **SAM, DEAN YOU'RE FIRED. YOU'RE BEATING UP ARE BEST CUSTOMERS!"** Dean looked shell-shocked at what just happened. They were fired, this was the best (and well payed) job Sam and Dean had in forever. What were they going to do? Then Dean realize. we're screwed.

Dick being the dick he is called security and they shoved Gabriel, Castiel, Dean and still unconscious Sam out into the street. Dean's mind was racing. What would they do now? They could no longer afford the apartment they shared. "Is this the only job you guys have?" Castiel had asked. Tilting his head slightly to the side which Dean thought was cute- 'no Dean don't go there! You know what happened last time!'

"Y-yeah" Dean said in a uncomfortable tone which made Castiel curious as to why Dean was uncomfortable. After all, they had just saved them from getting beaten to a pulp.

"Do you need a job?" Gabe asked. Dean let out a huffy laugh, "Seeing as we just got fired, yeah, we need jobs."

"You can work at our restaurant?" Cas jumped in.

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Gabriel was about to answer when Sam stirred. "Sammy?" Dean flew to his brothers side.

"Dean?" Sam asks, opening his eyes. "Yeah?" Worry laces his voice, "It's Sam, not Sammy." Dean chuckled. "Dean why are we outside...the last thing i remember is someone was behind Gabriel then...nothing?" Sam's face had worry written all over it. "Who's Gabriel?"

"We should introduce each other properly, I'm Gabriel" the man Gabriel had pointed to himself. "And this is-" Gabriel looked shocked as his brother interrupted with "Hi, I'm Castiel." holding his hand out to shake Dean's hand. "I'm Dean" Dean said looking at Castiel. "And this is my brother Sammy" Dean said triumph in his eyes.

"It's Sam, Jerk." Sam said while trying to get up from the ground but ended up getting dizzy and started to fall over.

"Woah there cowboy." Gabriel had said as he easily caught Sam in his arms."You need to lay down for a bit" Gabriel had said but he didn't want to let go of Sammy. Sam was so warm in the freezing cold night. Like a gigantic teddy bear. "You can come to our place."

Dean gave him a questioning look. Gabriel sighed. "You basically just saved our lives and got fired because of it. Plus our house is close." Dean then gazed at Castiel and he nodded basically saying 'it's true, you can trust him Dean' but not out loud. He understood. "Then lead the way." Dean said as he grabbed Sam from Gabriel's arms. He looked disappointed as if he missed Sams touch, but Dean just thinks is because of how exhausted he was and forgets about it instantly as he gets Sam and himself into his Baby and follows Gabriel and Castiel in their separate cars as they drive off to their house.

 **...TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING(abusive dad)**

Dean and Sam drove up to the mansion and-"Holy crap is that real gold?!" Dean asks. Yes, the mansion's walls were tinted with real gold and-"Silver too?! That's friggin awesome!" Dean's car suddenly stops! "The hell…" Dean think he should be nice to their hosts and steps out of the car with a woozy Sam trailing behind.

Sam looks around a bit and spots a hot tub in there backyard and slightly moans at the idea of being in that.

...Did Gabe just hear Sam moan? Gabe's cheeks go red as he follows Sams line of sight. Gabe rests his eyes on the hot tub and notices how stiff Sam looks. Oh yeah, he took all those punches for him. No wonder he's sore and probably heavily bruised in some places. "Hey Sam?" Gabe asks looking curiously at Sam. "What is it Gabe?" Sam had said in a soft voice. 'Wait...did Sam just call me Gabe? What if he- stop it Gabriel of course he doesn't like you like that! You haven't even known him for a day!'. "Sam you want to take a dip in the hot tub?"

Sam looked surprised that Gabe could read him. "Yeah i do, i just don't have a swimsuit with me."

Gabriel smirked mischievously. "Oh Sammy, I can fix that."

"Really?" Sam had a doubtful look on his face.

"Yeah just follow me!" Gabe grabbed Sam's wrist and led him into the backyard where there was a little house that was meant for you to change into your swimsuit and walked in there with Sam. He grabbed a swimsuit off the shelf, it was black with red fire on it, tossed them to Sam, shut the door and told him to get dressed.

Thankfully Gabe hadn't noticed that his left shoulder was hanging down in a unnatural way. He had to pop his shoulder back into place. It happened when he fell unconscious. He somehow landed wrong and it messed with his shoulder. Gabe was currently waiting for him outside the stall door. Sam didn't want to worry Gabe. "Hey Gabe?" Sam asked uncertain if this would work.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can you wait outside near the pool?" Sam said hoping Gabe would buy the act.

Gabe got a little worried now. Why would he want him to go wait outside? "Why?" there was a second of silence between them.

"It's embarrassing to have you just standing there." of course Sam was lying but if Gabe went away then it wouldn't matter.

"Huh, yeah i guess i could, i'll be waiting outside in my own swim trunks." As Gabe walked off he thought to himself 'And i thought i was the damsel in distress!'

Sam could hear Gabe walk away, and when he couldn't hear Gabe's footsteps anymore he quickly took his shirt of to use as a gag to keep back the scream. He had done this before, many times. So what was different? It wasn't his father hurting him, that's what was different. And then he popped his shoulder, and damn did he scream. When he was done he put the swimsuit on and looked down at himself. A mess of scars and fresh bruises, that's what he was. Sam just hoped he didn't scare Gabe away. He doesn't Gabe to go away.

Sam steps out of the stall and spots Gabe waiting by the pool, exactly where he said he'd be. "Hey, Gabe." Sam says, walking over to him. "Hey, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam mutters instinctively.

"If you can call me Gabe, I'm calling you Sammy." Gabe says triumphantly.

"Yeah, but Gabe is a shortened version of Gabriel, Sammy is longer than Sam." he argues

"Do you prefer Samsquatch, Sambo, Moose, Sammich, or what?" Gabe asks, causing Sam to laugh.

"Just call me Sam, dude."

"I take this as invitation to use any of those nicknames." Sam laughs again.

"Fine. Gabe." Sam says.

"Okay...Sammy." Gabe answers.

Sam just ignores him and starts walking towards the hot tub, followed by Gabe. "Sam...What are those?" Gabe asks, gesturing to his legs. Sam turns around, because Gabe used his real name, and because he sounded upset.

"Oh…" Sam doesn't know how to answer 'Oh, ya'know, just my father used to beat me and Dean because of our sexuality? How about no.' Sam turns away, embarrassed, and afraid he's going to start crying.

"Sammy...What the hell are those?" Again with the calmly upset voice.

"I...I...They are… Scars?" Sam answers, still not looking at Gabe.

"Sam. Where did you get them? They're old. Not from tonight." Gabe sounds a lot more angry than upset now.

Gabriel waits a minute or so, but Sam doesn't answer or turn back around, so he says again, "Sammy, Where. Did. You. Get. Those. SCARS?!" he yells the last bit, and when Sam still doesn't answer, forces him to turn around. Sam has his eyes closed, but Gabe sees the tears running down his face.

"Sammy?" Gabe whispers, his voice soft again.

"Yes, Gabe?" Sam opens his eyes.

"Please tell me." Gabe says.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." Sam turns away again

"Fine. Don't tell me." Gabe starts to walk back to his house.

"You're just like the rest!" Sam calls after him, which gets Gabe to turn around, "What?" He asks.

"You're just like the rest! Everyone leaves after they see my scars! Everyone!" Sam slumps to the ground, too exhausted from the day to stay standing.

When Gabe reaches Sam, he notices Sam shaking from silent sobs. "Hey...Hey. Look at me, Sam."

Sam lifts his head up. "I'm not like them, whoever they are. I'm not leaving you, I just want to know who the hell hurt you and why."

Sam blushes, "M-my dad." Sam glances away, but Gabriel lifts his chin.

"Sammy. Why did your dad hurt you?" Gabe asks, concern hinted with anger in his voice.

Sam shakes his head at that. "He hurt Dean too." remembering the way Dean tried to protect him by making it worse for himself.

"Where's your mom in all this?" Gabe asks, reminded of the feeling of never knowing his mom.

"She died when I was a baby." Sam said with saddens clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Gabe shakes his head.

"You didn't do anything." Sam smiles at Gabe.

"We should find our brothers." Gabe smiles back at him, and they stand back up to go inside.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ;) Hello! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile(we didn't die), but here's chapter 3! Yay! If you haven't checked out my co-writer for this story, FIREmizuchi, you really should, she's awesome. This chapter is just Dean/Cas POV, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **-Kittygirl**

Sam and Gabriel walked off somewhere, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the house.

"So… Want the grand tour?" Castiel said awkwardly.

"Yeah why not." Dean answers joyfully.

"So, this is the living area," Cas says, extending an arm and making a sweeping gesture towards the large room with two leather couches and a small chandelier. A TV hung from the side of the opposite wall. Cas took him upstairs."This is the guest bedroom, you can use it, if you wish." Bedroom doesn't justify what this room looks like. It was more of a suite: A huge bed with perfectly clean comforters, a mini-sofa in front of a small flat screen TV, and a wooden desk in the corner.

"Dude! Your house is awesome!" Dean says. Cas blushed and looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Thank you Dean, it means a lot, this will be your room then...since you like it so much, and Sam will be one room over."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled at Cas, who blushed again. 'Wow. He's so cute-No Dean, stop! You can't keep doing this!'

"Dean….Dean? Are you okay?" Cas asks, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. What were you saying?" Dean said, shaking his head. And looking back up to Cas.

"I was saying that there's some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry?" Cas was looked at him worryingly.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm starting to get hungry." Dean's stomach decided in that moment that it was going to growl and Dean blushed a little.

"Great." Cas smiled and started walking back downstairs, and Dean quickly followed. Castiel opened a huge fridge full with desserts but still some junk food stashed in there somewhere and thankfully not any rabbit food in sight. He bent down and pushed around a bit in the fridge to move some containers and damn did Cas's ass look fin-' WAIT! you barely know the guy and you're already checking him out!? What's wrong with you today Dean! Snap out of it!'

"I found it!" Cas shouted and startled Dean in the process as Cas triumphantly pulled a box of pizza out of the fridge and placed it on the table, it was cold and it looked like Cas wasn't going to microwave it. But Dean didn't mind he was use to eating cold junk food...after all his father never really cared enough to keep the food warm after he ate most of it. But never mind that he had mostly gotten over it but he could never forget nor forgive what 'John', his so-called father, did to Sammy. Dean had tried to protect Sammy from the worst of it but John was stronger than a simple 10 year old Dean Winchester, Sam was just 6 at the time, skin still soft...too easy to cut through, bones easily breakable...Sam was a frequent at the hospitals where ever they went, eyes still innocent always willing to help anyone in trouble even if he hurt himself in the process...yet years before Dean had noticed Sam's eyes grew cold, distant, showing horrific memories that had only involved their father, Dean wasn't there to protect Sam sometimes. He has never known how many scars Sammy has. He didn't dare count.

"Dean? ….Hey, Dean are you ok?" Cas reached out to Dean's shoulder and shook him a little.

"Stop!" Dean yelled as he slapped Cas's hand away from his shoulder.

Cas jumped back, startled. "I'm sorry, Dean. You were just standing there."

"So!?" Dean snapped.

"You could have been in pain." Cas said, worried for his new friend.

"Well, I'm not! I was just thinking…" Dean's expression softened as he looked down at the floor, not willing to share any more information. "Nevermind." Dean said, and started walking to his new room upstairs.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean turned around halfway before asking, "Yeah?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Dean said, forgetting why they were downstairs and why he was going upstairs. "Oh! Yeah," Dean went back down the stairs, and into the kitchen with Cas wondering what the outburst was about, Cas tilted his head.

"Hey Dean...are you okay?" Castiel asked, worry in his crystal blue eyes, wondering if Dean was going to yell again.

"I'm fine!" Dean snapped, sighing.

"...Okay." Cas decided to drop the subject so Dean wouldn't get mad at him. Cas really liked Dean, even though he didn't know the man that well.

"It's just..." Dean sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "Nevermind, it isn't important."

"Dean, I know we just met, but please know if you need to talk I'm here." Cas said, not a hint of prying in his tone. He sounded genuine, like he was making a promise he would keep. Dean knew that never worked out in his family, but he really wanted to open up to someone. He couldn't talk to Sammy because he was the older brother! He's the one Sam should come to, not the other was around! But of course Sam is the type to just try and forget it all together.

"Thanks Cas, I really appreciate the offer. Maybe some other time?"Dean said, feeling more and more guilty as he said it.

"Okay Dean. I do not wish to pry." He said with a small smile to reassure Dean.

Dean smiled back and proceeded to open the pizza box to avoid making the situation any more chick-flicky. 'God I hate chick-flick moments.'

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, "You only have Hawaiian pizza?!"

"Yes. It's the only kind I order." Cas answered, confused.

"Unacceptable! We're going down to Papa John's right now and getting you Meat Lover's!"

"Um?" Cas squeaked, "Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope! People who've never had any pizza besides Hawaiian don't get a say in this matter, sorry." Dean laughed at the look of pure terror on Cas' face.

"B-but...Sam and Gabriel won't know where we are!" He protested.

"So let's go tell 'em!" Dean said smiling the whole time.

"But we don't know where they are!"

"They must be outside!"

Dean and Cas opened the French doors and ran straight into Sam and Gabe.

"Oh. Hey. Cas and I are going to Papa John's! Seeya!" Dean said, dragging Cas to Baby before the others could protest. Dean was holding Cas' hand. 'They're so soft and warm, like the home I never had. NO DEAN! I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU'D STOP THIS! CASTIEL IS JUST A FRIEND! Wait...what even is his last name?'

Dean shoved Cas in the passenger's side, and got in the other.

"Hey Cas? What's yours and Gabe's last name?" Dean asked, carefully backing out of the driveway.

"Mine is Novak...His is Milton. What's yours and Sam's?"

"Wait. I thought you two were brothers." Dean asked, confused.

"Well...Not technically. In every way except blood, we're brothers. Again, your last name?"

"Winchester." Dean hissed, remembering the cursed man they share it with.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Dean asked "Why did Meg attack you?"

"Well… She and I were dating before..." 'See. He's straight. Now you can quit thinking of Dean.'

"Before…?" Dean prompted.

"I found out some stuff..." Cas said while starting to blush.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing." 'I like him...' Cas thought, 'So I can't tell him. Not yet.'

"...Okay. We're here." Dean said joyfully.

They got out of the Impala and went in to order. They got in line, getting a few weird stares.

"Medium Meat Lovers' pizza." Dean told the woman behind the register.

"Okay that'll be $6.05, your pizza will be ready in fifteen minutes." She leaned over the counter towards Dean, "You two are adorable together."

Dean laughed awkwardly, "No, no, we aren't together."

"Oh..." She looked surprised, "Sorry."

Dean continued to laugh and backed out of the building as fast as he could.

"What did she mean by 'together'?" Cas questioned as soon as they were out of earshot, tilting his head a little

"Nothing." Dean said abruptly, blushing a little, and hoping that they could just get the damn pizza already.

"Are you sure Dean? You are turning red."

Dean turned a darker shade of pink, and turned away. "No I'm not." he mumbled.

"Yeah, you are!" Cas said playfully. Walking around Dean to face him, smiling all the while.

"Medium Meat Lover's Pizza, ready to go!" the woman behind the counter yelled. Dean quickly rushed to get the pizza so he could stop looking at Cas, even for a minute, It was just too embarrassing. Then he could see Cas waiting in the car with a cute smile on his face, so Dean walked/ran to his baby and set the pizza on Cas's lap and started to drive.

On the way to the mansion Dean saw from the corner of his eye's that Cas was just wiggling around a little too much. "Hey, Cas, are...you okay?" Dean asked, eyeing him up and down. Trying to see what was wrong.

"It's a…..nothing, don't worry about it" Cas said turning a deep red and looking from Dean to his lap.

"...oh.….."Dean realized that the pizza box was right on Cas's manly parts, and how the pizza must be really hot. 'WOW that must be BURNING IT, and HOLY CRAP THAT PIZZA IS HOT! ' Dean thought as he grabbed the pizza box to move it to the back seat which he ended up throwing to the back seat but whatever.

Dean and Cas got back to the house, and the other two were nowhere to be found. 'Eh,' Dean thought, 'They're probably outside, or maybe Gabriel took Sam on a tour of their HUGE ASS MANSION.'

They went inside and Dean grabbed the two plates they were going to use earlier and plopped one slice on Cas' and two on his.

"Are you sure that having all this meat on ONE pizza is ok Dean? I mean it seems like a little too much, right?" Cas innocently asks.

Dean throws a questioning glance at Castiel. "There can NEVER be too much meat on pizza!" Then he fakes surprise. "I thought everybody knew THAT!" He smiles.

Cas starts to snicker, and looks up to see Dean starting right at him with a soft smile on his cute face.

"I finally got you to laugh." stated Dean as he blushes slightly realizing what he just said.

Cas goes fully red as he thinks 'Wow, look at the way he's looking at you, he's so handsome! Oh crap I'm still staring at him.'

….30 seconds later….

"Am I interrupting something here? Should I give you two some 'personal' space?" Gabriel said, smirking all the while with Sam behind him trying so hard not to laugh, but of course, failing miserably. Cas pouted at Gabe, making them laugh harder.

"We're going to leave now… No unprotected sex!" Gabe called over his shoulder, he and Sam running upstairs.

Cas and Dean were in awkward silence and not moving for a while. Then Dean said "Hey Cas, why don't we just eat our pizza, ok?" with a soft smile on his face. Hoping that Cas would talk to him.

Cas smiled back "Yeah, sure Dean." and proceeded to take a piece of Papa John's meat lover pizza and start eating it. Dean and Castiel sat in peaceful silence as they ate.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! Kittygirl here and I'm sorry for not posting in awhile. Ha . . . I don't really have a good excuse because I haven't updated** _ **anything**_ **in forever. I blame school. Have a great day/ night!**

 **(Also check out FIREmizuchi as we're working on this together)**

 **-Kittygirl**

 **Warning: Abusive Dad and Sadness will ensue.**

"The mansion darkened as the sun went down, and lit with a chilling white light as the moon rose from the ground. Dean was looking in the fridge for a cold beer when he heard something crash upstairs. He went to go investigate the noise when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as if he was being watched. A presence was behind him, and he didn't have any weapons to defend himself with. He needed help, but he needed to find out what he was up against. Dean was about to turn around when he heard a old piano start to play. He remembers that there was one in the living room area which was only to his right, So he quietly creeped around the corner and saw a very pale blond woman playing a beautiful song. He stepped out into the open and asked "Are you okay miss?" she stopped playing the piano and said "Sweetie dinner's ready." And then she turned around to reveal a half torn off face where you could see her skull and jaw. Dean was about to turn, run and scream for the others but before he could a skeleton arm shot through his stomach. He could feel the blood rushing out of him, he was dead, And the two half-skeleton half-corpse things ate him until there was nothing left to bury.-"

"Come on man! Why do I have to die?!" Dean questions angrily.

"Because it's a ghost story! Somebody **has to die!"** Gabriel answered.

"It could have been any of us Gabe, so why Dean?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking of having **you** -" Gabe pointed to Cas"- kiss Dean goodbye and tell him that you love him, buuutttttttt I decided to save you the embarrassment."

Cas turned blood red from embarrassment at the comment.

"Can we just get back to the story, Gabriel." Dean said, almost as red as Cas.

"Fine." Gabe said as he pouted but continued anyway."Where was I? Right- So the half-corpse ate him until there was nothing left. Sam came downstairs to see what was taking Dean so long, only to see his mangled body with almost nothing left on his bones. Sam screamed like a little girl and ran into handsome Gabriel Milton's big strong arms for support-"

"Pause." Sam interrupted, holding his hand up, "Seriously?"

"What? Don't you think I'm handsome?" Gabe winked at Sam, who was growing redder by the second.

"Gabe!" Sam said, refusing to answer the question.

"So you _do_ think I'm handsome!" Gabe smiled triumphantly.

"I never said that!" Sam argued, angrily.

"So you don't think I'm at least pretty?" Gabriel fake pouted, making a face at Sam.

"I never said that either! Just move on with the story, okay?" Sam said hearing Dean and Cas giggling like school girls in the background.

"Fine if you're going to be that way." Gabriel said, still with the fake pout.

"Okay, so Sam ran into the handsome Gabriel's arms for support-Sam stop rolling your eyes and don't give me a bitch face!-And Gabe, being the strong, brave, and handsome manly-man he is, slayed the ferocious beasts and everyone lived happily ever after. THE END."

"Um...You know that I died, right? So how can **everybody** _live_ happily ever after?" Dean questioned.

"Everybody that lived, _lived_ happily ever after. Duh." Gabe said like he knew everything.

"Fine! Well this is boring, so I'm going to sleep!" Dean yelled as he charged up the stairs to his (guest) room, flung himself into bed and immediately fell asleep.

"I should be going to bed too, it's already 11:47, so good night guys." Sam yawned and slowly climbed up the stairs, into his room, snuggled in the blankets and softly drifted to sleep.

"I guess we should get to sleep too." Gabriel said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah." Cas got up, and they both walked upstairs to their rooms, and fell asleep.

°-•• 3 HOURS LATER ••-°

Gabriel woke up in what felt like the middle of the night. But it was actually 2:45 A.M. He wondered what had woke him up but he heard nothing until a loud crashing sound could be heard, it sounded like someone fell down the stairs but...who would do that? Now everyone was awake and Cas and Gabe could hear Dean complaining from across the hallway.

"What the HELL was that?!" Dean yelled so his voice could be heard through the entire mansion.

Gabe got up to see if Sam was okay, because he was the only one not awake...so he must've fallen down the stairs. Crap. Everyone traveled to the kitchen where Sam was now doing God knows what, and what they found was Sam eating all the leftover pizza but wait… was he still ASLEEP!? Sam was mumbling something they couldn't understand, but his voice suddenly rose in volume.

"DEAN'S A GIANT PUSSY!"

Dean jumped back, alarmed at his brother's' outburst, before walking closer to him. "W-what?"

"DEAN WON'T TALK TO CASTIEL ABOUT HIS FEELINGS!" Dean was now blushing bright red and staring at Sam in shock.

"I would, but only if you talk to Gabriel, you bitch." Dean smirked, the blush fading slightly.

"GABRIEL IS SOOOOOO PRETTY! I WISH HE WOULD HOLD ME IN THOSE BIG STRONG ARMS OF HIS!"

Now it was Gabe's turn to blush. Dean just sat down and started to laugh really hard.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A PUSSY!" Dean said to the still sleeping Sam.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, DEAN, TALK TO CAS RIGHT NOW YOU JERK!"

"Dean...what is he talking about?" Castiel asked Dean, who looked at him and said-

"Not right now Cas, later I promise." Dean turned back to Sam. "No."  
"DEAN I WILL TELL CAS! Uh-oh…" Sam muttered.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Gabe asked the now trembling man.

"Dean, it's John! We need to go!" Sam whispered, still shaking. "I know you always try to save me Dean, but John's really mad today... Did you forget Dean? It's the anniversary of mom's death. This time I might die for what I did, so the least I can do is make sure you don't take a punch for me. You've taking too many already. I was so scared but I owed it to you, so I took the beating of my life. And I never regretted it for a second when I saw you come out of the closet I locked you in. Even through my blurry vision I could see that you were unhurt. I was so happy. But happiness can't last forever. After I had to go to the hospital and we told them what happened. We were thrown into the system. Bouncing from one orphanage to another. It was a sad childhood to live but it made us stronger. John was on the run after that, and he was never found though."

"Dean, what is he talking about?" Cas asked, confused.

"N-nothing." Dean mumbled, noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks, and wiping his face before the others saw.

"Dean… Really, who is John?" Cas questioned, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean's face softened at the touch.

"He.. He's… He's our dad." Dean said, quietly, looking down.

"Your… Dad?" Cas tilted his head, even more confused than before.

"Yeah-"  
"DEAN! DEAN, HELP!" Sam called frantically, reaching out to grab an imaginary person. "DEAN, PLEASE, IT'S JOHN AGAIN! HE'S DRUNK! DEAN HE'S GOING TO HURT ME AND YOU AGAIN!"

Gabe rushes over to Sam and starts to shake him. "SAM WAKE UP!" Gabe starts to yell at him. Gabe was still shaking Sam when Sam started to cry violently, "Please Sam! Wake up!".

Sam woke up suddenly and felt his face wet with tears. Then Sam remembered what he dreamed about. Sam knew that he talked in his sleep sometimes, but by the look on everybody's faces Sam could tell that they heard everything. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and confused. Sam didn't know how Gabe and Cas would take it now that he was awake. Sam then got up and silently started to walk up the stairs.

"No, wait!" Gabe called after him, but Sam ignored and continued walking to his room.

"Leave it." Sam heard Dean mutter to Gabe. "I'll talk to him in a minute. Just let him get to his room first. You guys should go back to bed, it's like 3am." Dean said with a rough voice as he looked down to the ground and started to walk after Sam.

Gabe and Cas looked at each other. "Gabe. Did you know what Sam was talking about?" Cas questioned him. Cas didn't know that Dean was abused as a kid. That...must have been horrible. Gabe looked to the ground then back up at Cas.

"Maybe…" Gabe said as he felt guilty for not telling Cas, but it's their story to share, not his. Cas understood where Gabe was coming from. They would wait for them to come out themselves, they have to, or they might lose them...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_


End file.
